When Madness Ensures
by Chocolate Frog Addiction
Summary: Another Sirius/Maeve story: Sirius breaks her heart yet she finds comfort in someone who is more like Sirius than either would care to say. How can you love two brothers at the same time? Lily deals with James and his annoying behaviour in her own way
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Meeting the Characters**

Maeve Morrison was walking down the Hogwarts corridors. She was alone, and she liked it. For once no one was annoying her and she could do whatever she wanted. Her best friend, Lily Evans, was off in the library studying. Maeve grinned. She was hungry since she hadn't eaten any breakfast. Classes were cancelled for the day because it was some national holiday. She made her way to the kitchens. She tickled the pear and greeted the elves.

"Hey Tilly!" She greeted an elf with an exceptionally large nose.

"Hello Ms Morrison! What would you like today?" Her enthusiasm in her voice made Maeve smile.

"What did we have for breakfast this morning?" She asked rubbing her tummy.

"Kippers, eggs boiled and eggs fried, bacon, toast, marmalade, butter, milk, coffee, tea, croissants…" Tilly trailed off.

"Hm…Everything except for meat." Tilly bowed and went off to bring her a tray. Maeve sat down on one of the benches and sat down deep in thought. She was in her fifth year. She was one of the prettiest girls in her year and had had many boyfriends over the years. She was tall and curvy. She wasn't thin but her body was in proportion with everything else. She loved to play sport and she loved to eat. Her legs were made up of muscle from playing Quidditch and from her love in athletics. Every morning she woke up at five and before taking a shower she ran three miles. She loved the adrenaline and the feeling of her blood pumping all around her body.

"Here miss." Another elf with huge, blue eyes set a tray full of yummy food in front of her.

"Thanks…"

"Dorcas" The elf smiled at her. Maeve couldn't resist and smiled back. She took a piece of toast and some butter and spread it. She bit into it and smiled. This was the life. Back to her thoughts she continued chewing and thinking of her time at Hogwarts. Her best friend Lily Evans was the prime eye candy of the infamous James Potter. Maeve knew James from a young age and she was friends with him. She never got along with Sirius Black. Well she did get along with him but they never really clicked. This year though, he took a fancy to her and they started talking. Maeve knew she was falling for Black's charm and it wasn't good. He was known to be a woman's man and had dated loads of women throughout his school life. Maeve grinned. She ate her toast and her eggs and washed it down with milk. She wasn't one to drink coffee or tea, she preferred milk or water.

Maeve made her way to the library and decided to study with Lily.

"Hey Lils" Maeve sat next to her and took out her potions books.

"Hey Maeve. Decided to study?" Lily grinned at her. It was known throughout the school that Maeve hated the library. To put it in her own words 'there was something creepy about a place being so quiet, you never know when the books will attack'.

"Decided to write my potions essay without cheating." Lily snorted and said something along the words of 'yeah right'. Minutes passed and Maeve was getting frustrated. Soon she turned to Lily.

"Lily…" She smiled sweetly at her. Lily looked at her. Without saying anything Lily handed over her essay.

"You know I love you? Right?" Maeve said grinning. Lily didn't say anything and continued writing. Maeve looked at her friend for a while longer and went back to copying Lily's essay knowing she wouldn't get a response out of her friend.

Two hours later Lily shut her books.

"We're done?" Maeve asked grinning.

"I think we've earned it." Lily held out her arm and Maeve took hold of it.

"Where to My Lady?" She asked.

"How about dinner? I'm starving!" Lily took her bag and pulled Maeve out of the library. Maeve closed the door and found Lily sporting a devilish grin. She hit Maeve on the shoulder and yelled "you're it!" and started running. Maeve ran after her and soon caught up with her. She grabbed hold of Lily's hair and pulled her back.

"OW" Protested Lily but Maeve only grinned.

"Lily…dearest." Lily was whimpering in pain.

"Anything, anything you want!" She was trying to tug her hair free from Maeve's grasp.

"You let me… hm…." Lily's neck was starting to hurt. She had to level with Maeve's height and it wasn't fun.

"Homework… for a week… anything!" She was in despair.

"Nah… I want… hm…. I want a good book." Lily forgot her pain and looked at her friend.

"A book?" Maeve let go of her hair. She nodded and pushed past Lily. Lily soon caught up with her.

"I went through all that pain… for a BOOK?" Maeve innocently nodded her head. Lily was getting redder.

"Lily dear… now calm down…" Maeve noticed the look on Lily's face, let out a strangled yell and ran. Lily took after her but was too slow. She never was one for running as she was too short. She soon stopped out of breath.

"Ok ::pant pant:: Maeve… stop ::pant pant::" Maeve looked behind her and stopped. She walked back to Lily and was in perfect shape. She prodded Lily in the stomach.

"Ts, ts, Lily, we need to make you more fit." Lily was clutching her side and was red in the face from the running.

"I am not unfit!" Lily said in between pants.

"Lils, we ran, like, thirty metres and you're out of breath!" Lily stood up and looked at Maeve with venom in her eyes.

"Maeve." She said in a warning tone. Maeve knew not to pursue the matter any further.

"Let's just go to lunch, I'm starving!"

"Aren't you always" Lily muttered, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder. Maeve heard her but chose to ignore the comment and smiled. She bounced to the Great Hall doors and opened them.

"Food! Here I come!" She sat down next to a trembling first former and piled her plate sky high with anything that wasn't meat. Lily sat down next to her and organized her plate in a civilized manner.

"You do realize that meat is really important for your organism?" A new voice was heard. She looked and opposite her Sirius Black was sitting, tearing a chicken leg apart with his teeth. When Maeve had swallowed she replied.

"Well, Black, I'm allergic to meat and anyway I hate the smell of it."

"What are you, pregnant?" James asked. He then spotted Lily. "Hey gorgeous!"

"Hey stalker" Lily raised her eyebrows and are her food.

"Come one Evans, you know you want me." James said cockily.

"Oh yeah Potter, I want you so bad." James looked shocked. He then realised she was making fun of him.

"One day, Evans, you'll fall for me. You'll fall for me real bad." Lily laughed, it was a sweet laugh yet sarcastic.

"In your dreams Potter" James grinned at her.

"You're already in my dreams every night sweetheart." Sirius decided to but into the conversation.

"Oh yeah you should hear him. Oh Lily, Oh Lily, be mine and I promise you we'll walk together towards the sunlight and live happily ever after. Oh Lily love me please…" He didn't get to finish because James had kicked him. "Hey Potter, no need to get nasty, it's the truth. Believe me, your wet bed in the morning proves it." Maeve laughed while James and Lily turned red.

"I don't wet my bed!" He exclaimed. Lily laughed.

"Oh does wee Potter wet his bed at night?" She said in her Scottish accent.

"Well you are the reason you know" Sirius told her. She immediately shut up. Maeve was laughing so much that tears were running down her cheeks.

"Dude, it's not that funny" Sirius told her.

"Yeah it is! THE James Potter wets his bed at night? Hahahaha! Wait till I tell Miranda!" James' eyes grew the size of a dinner plate.

"Don't you dare!" He threatened.

"Or what… you'll wet your bed again?" Maeve grinned at him.

"Good one Maeve." Maeve smiled at Sirius and continued eating her food.

"Back to the REAL reason we sat here. Evans, tomorrow I can take you to Hogsmeade." Lily looked at him.

"Thanks. If we go there can you please stay there for ever?" James looked at her.

"Only if you're there with me" Lily gagged.

"Then I guess the date is off."

"It was worth a try." And they finished lunch in silence…until…

"You wanna go with me Maeve?" Sirius asked. Maeve was midway to chewing her food.

"Excuse me?" She said with her mouth full.

"Hogsmeade…you…me? Do you want to?" Maeve nodded and shoveled more food in her mouth.

"Eurgh, Maeve that's nasty. You're eating like a pig."

"We weren't all raised with good table manners"

"That's were you're wrong. I wasn't raised with table manners, I was raised with a brain."

"Ouch" Both boys said at the same time.

"Hm… Lily?" Lily looked at Maeve. "You do know you I sleep next to you at night." Lily looked at her.

"So…?"

"Well, if I, accidentally of course, jinx you…"

"Fine, I take back what I said." Both boys looked at the girls.

"What just happened?" James asked.

"I believe Morrison here threatened Lily." Sirius replied. The two girls finished their lunch and went upstairs.

"I can't believe you're going out with Black!" Lily exclaimed once they were both upstairs in their dormitory.

"Eh?" Maeve was pulling on her pants and not really paying much attention to Lily. Her mind was on a certain black haired boy.

"Sirius? Date?" Lily said refreshing Maeve's memory. Maeve continued to ignore, not on purpose of course. "He's already taking over your mind!" Lily threw a pillow at Maeve. Maeve threw it back and it hit Lily on the nose.

"I do not love Sirius Black, I just like the kid."

"Kid?" Lily asked.

"Guy... whatever."

"Fine, but I'm warning from now, he's baaaad news and don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." Maeve nodded and went under her covers.

"Hey!" Lily protested. Maeve looked up. She saw Lily standing next to her bed looking down at her.

"What?" Maeve asked. She was really tired and hoped for some sleep.

"It's not even seven o'clock yet, and you're sleeping!" Lily showed Maeve the daylight outside her window. Maeve grunted.

"Lily, I'm tired." Lily threw her blanket off and pulled Maeve by the hand.

"Nuh, uh! It's only three o'clock and you have to live your life…"

"Like it's my last day?" Maeve finished for her, yawning.

"Yup" Lily was beaming. Maeve, too tired to beam back, got and brushed her hair.

"Why are you brushing your hair?"

"Damn it, I thought it was morning." Lily laughed. Maeve gave her a feeble grin and prodded her stomach. Lily was a slim girl, no one knew why she was always seen eating.

"We have to get you more fit." Maeve announced. Lily groaned.

"You tried doing that millions of times! Doesn't work. Not with me." Maeve sighed and took Lily by the hand.

"Fine then. We play wizard's chess."

"Chess?" Lily's grin faltered.

"Yes… You have to beat me at least once… and in this lifetime." Lily shook her hand free.

"Maeve…" She whined.

"Lily…" Maeve copied her.

"Will you two stop that racket?" This came from their bitchy dormitory mate.

"Why?" They said in unison.

"We're trying to sleep!" The other girl said.

"Sorry Kayla, sorry Rhonda." The two girls silently stepped towards the door when Maeve stopped and held Lily back. 'What?' Lily mouthed. Maeve held her hand up to her mouth to indicate silence. She opened the door and then closed it. Then she tiptoed towards Kayla's bed and muttered a spell. She did the same to Rhonda and left the room quietly with Lily.

They were both in the common room when Lily spoke again.

"What did you do?"

"Well you know Rhonda always goes for the guys I seem to go for? I paid her back." Maeve grinned devilishly. Lily laughed just as James was coming down the stairs.

"Is that my sweet Lily I hear?" Lily rolled her eyes and Sirius hit her on the back of the head. Lily yelled and clapped her hand on the back of her neck. Maeve slapped Sirius on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled rubbing his head.

"What the hell was that for- what you did to Lily" Maeve snapped.

"I wanted her pupils to freeze… she was rolling them and someone told me that if you slap them on the neck, the back of the neck, their eyes freeze." Lily looked aghast.

"You IDIOT!" She screamed and started hitting him, everywhere where she could. James and Maeve were watching and laughing.

"Ah, there goes my Lily." James said wiping his tears-from-the-too-much-laughing. Lily was on the floor on top of Sirius pulling his hair. He was whimpering in pain. She looked up at James when he said his comment.

"Your Lily?" Without knowing it, she was pulling Sirius' hair.

"Lily?" Sirius was begging, his scalp was red from the pain.

"Shut up" Lily punched him one last time and stood up to her full height. She faced James, well he had to look down as she was two heads shorter than him. Lily was not known to be tall.

"What did you say?" Maeve heard the dangerousness in her voice. James paled. He had never seen Lily look so red. It could have been from the punching, or it could have been from the anger. He didn't really know. Maeve grabbed her by the elbow and muttered something about a walk. Lily shrugged her off and stepped closer to James. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her height. She hissed, rather forcefully, in his ear,

"Call me YOUR Lily again and there will be hell to pay!" She roughly pushed him back and walked to the portrait. She paused and looked back.

"You coming?" Maeve was rooted to the spot from shock. She soon shook herself back to normality and followed Lily.

Back in the common room Sirius got up and fixed the creases in his clothes.

"Man Prongs, you're obsessed with one weird chick!" James was still. Sirius looked at his best friend and was worried.

"Prongs?" He was waving his hand in front of James, to no avail. James wasn't responding. "Okay Prongs," Sirius took him firmly the elbow and led him to the couch. James followed in a trance. "I think we should seat you down and talk about what just happened." James still wasn't responding. Sirius took his chance. "You cannot like her anymore. I forbid it. Marauders honour that you'll forget her." This shook James out of his trance.

"Huh?" Sirius rolled his eyes and stopped midway. It was this action that got him into a lot of trouble.

"You- cannot-like her-anymore" Sirius enunciated.

"Why?" James said rather forcibly.

"Because! She's a MAD woman, Prongs. MAD! She attacked us for NO reason!"

"Padfoot, she's beautiful" Sirius looked at him. It was as if James hadn't heard a word of what was being said.

"Are you even listening?" James smiled and shook his head. Sirius took him by the shoulders and shook him roughly. James' head bobbed back and forth as if suspended by a thin string.

"Listen Prongs. We're having a civilised conversation, something us marauders never have. That girl is bad news." James was still in his weird trance.

"Padfoot, she touched me, she whispered in my ear." Sirius looked at him and understood everything.

"You mean hissed." James shrugged.

"Whatever, she still touched me." Sirius threw his hands in the air. It was a lost case. James was too deep.

"So what are we going to do?" James said snapping out of his trance ten minutes later. Sirius looked at him. James was holding his robe.

"Why did you take off your robe?" James looked at his robe and exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me. I have to change my robes and keep these robes locked up. Evans TOUCHED them!" Sirius shook his head and waited while his deranged friend locked up his robes. It was a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Just a date**

"Just one date, please!" James pleaded with Lily at breakfast.

"Why?" Lily was calmly eating her breakfast. Maeve and Sirius were enjoying the entertainment.

"Ten sickles Lily hits him." Maeve whispered to Sirius.

"You're on." The two watched the scene unravel before their eyes.

"Come on, one date! What harm could that do?"

"Why Potter, it might ruin our friendship." James snorted. "Now that wasn't very nice of you."

"When were you and I ever friends?" James asked.

"Precisely my point"

"You're not making any sense!" James exclaimed.

"I'm making perfect sense." James opened his mouth and spluttered incoherently. He pointed at Lily and looked at Sirius.

"Is-is-is sh-she making ANY sense whatsoever?"

"Man, we're just here for the entertainment. This is so much better than muggle TV" Maeve clapped her hands in glee.

"Excuse me?" James looked at them shocked.

"Maeve, you shouldn't have said that." Sirius whispered urgently to her.

"Whatever you guys. Fat lot of friends you are." Maeve looked aghast.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, no, NO! It's a figure of speech!" Maeve sat back down in her seat because she had leaned over the table ready to hex James at the golden opportunity.

"So Lily, you thought about that date?"

"Never said I would" She finished off her last chicken leg.

"Fine whatever." Lily was waiting for Maeve to finish. The silence was a comfortable one but Sirius, as usual, couldn't contain himself.

"Let's play a game." His face was shining with excitement.

"I'm done eating." Maeve put her fork down and got up, Lily followed suit.

"Join us outside?" Sirius asked, also standing up.

"No way in hell…" Started Lily but Maeve kicked her sharply on the shin.

"She'd love to." Lily looked at her outraged.

"Nuh, uh. Remember what happened last name…" She trailed off. James and Sirius racked their brains to remember all the times at the lake.

"We threw you in the water?" Asked Sirius.

"Nope, but that also happened." Lily said thoughtfully.

"We dared you and Maeve to sing to Malfoy?" Sirius and James grinned.

"Good times mate" Sirius said and high-fived James.

"No, but yes that would also be a reason not to go to the lake" Maeve reddened with just the mere thought of the last year's events.

"What happened?" Sirius burst out after a couple of minutes of silence while each boy was trying to think of the reason Lily was thinking.

"My, my, we are a bit touchy, aren't we?" Maeve grinned at them.

"Just tell us!" James sighed.

"Snape ring a bell?" James and Sirius looked at each other. Then James' eyes doubled in size and exclaimed,

"Oh 'that' incident!" Lily looked at him. Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Oh that incident where you called James, something the lines of a, bully, arrogant toerag. Am I right?"

"Oh yes you are indeed." Lily made to leave but James snatched her hand.

"Please." Lily's emerald eyes looked into his hazel eyes and she felt her knees go a bit weak. Why was she feeling like this? This was Potter she was talking about.

"Sure." Her voice was hoarse because somehow her mouth had dried up. James smiled his genuine 1000 watt smile and Lily could only smile back feebly. Ignoring the other two, they started talking and walked towards the lake. Sirius and Maeve tutted.

"They're so meant to be…" Maeve sighed.

"I'm going to kill Prongs!" Sirius growled at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my unworthy brother. Hello Sirius, missed me much?" A shadow took form of Sirius' brother, Regulus.

"Not really actually. I'm better off without you." Sirius took Maeve's upper arm and made to leave but Regulus cut in the middle of them.

"Did you know mum burnt you off the tree?" Regulus smiled with delight at remembering the night where they all witnessed the burning of the 'traitors' off the wall.

"I never belonged Regulus." Sirius said and left. Maeve was left standing there alone with Regulus, she shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"I-I-um- should really go." She said in a weak voice but Regulus stopped her.

"What's your name?" Regulus asked.

"Maeve."

"Maeve what?"

"Maeve- I grew up in an orphanage so I never got a last name."

"Oh, but still you're a blood traitor if you are in Gryffindor, and even more of a traitor if you hang out with that mudblood and my brother." Maeve looked shocked and stomped off. Regulus just smiled after her.

"Wow, she's gorgeous." Was all he said.

As Maeve made her way down the corridor her thoughts kept going to Regulus. His smile was so nice… wait, why was she feeling like this? She wasn't meant to feel that about him. He was Sirius' mean, younger brother. Then again, he was a great seeker. Argh, damn teenage hormones!

She got to the lake and double stepped back, Lily was talking with James, and Sirius, wait, where was Sirius? She looked around and spotted him leaning on a tree looking out at the lake in deep thought. She crept up behind him and tapped him on the back with a smile. When Sirius turned, he had a sorrowful look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Maeve asked. She sat down and leaned her back on the tree. Sirius followed suit.

"It's just, Regulus always gets on my nerves." Maeve made an apologetic face. She rubbed his back to soothe him. "I hate what they do, I hate the fact that they enjoy the Dark Arts so much, I hate the fact that they've manipulated my best friend, my brother, into being one of them. I hate them…. Yet I want a family, like a normal person." A tear escaped its prison and ran down his cheek. "You heard them say it, I'm… a nobody" Maeve looked at him and turned his face to face her. She wiped away the tear with her thumb and held his face in both her hands.

"Look at me Sirius, you aren't a nobody. You've got great friends who would die for you. Mr and Mrs Potter will act like parents to you as much as they've acted like parents to James…"

"How…" Maeve interrupted him.

"So listen, you don't need them, not when they go insulting everyone and your friends, whom, by the way, have stuck by you throughout everything." Sirius looked at her and Maeve dropped her hands in her lap.

"I can't even get the girl I like to like me back" Sirius told her.

"Well then she doesn't know what she's missing out on." Maeve smiled but it was faltering. Sirius looked at her and stared deeply into her eyes. He was leaning forward, she started to protest but he had already captured her lips in his own. She leaned into him and started running her fingers through his hair, tousling it up even more. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her even closer. When they came up for air they were panting.

"Wow" Maeve was smiling. Sirius was still looking at her.

"You were protesting?" He grinned.

"Yeah I just cheated on my boyfriend." Maeve grinned. Sirius looked shocked but when Maeve started laughing he knew it was a joke. He pulled her closer to him and she leaned on his shoulder. He draped one arm over her shoulder.

"How long" She asked.

"Since the beginning of the year."

"That was three months ago!"

"So? You knew it. I asked you out and you said yes, so technically we _are _dating." Maeve grinned.

"I thought you were joking."

"Nah… but I can see why. I stole James' limelight."

"Limelight?" Maeve raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, green light, his spotlight." Maeve laughed and snuggled closer to him, she was shivering. Sirius looked down in concern.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"I don't know why… I usually never get cold." Sirius took off his robe and wrapped it around her, rubbing her arms to give her warmth.

"Thanks." Maeve lightly kissed his nose. After a while of talking and sitting together Sirius decided it was time to go.

"Let's see what James and Lily are up to." They got up and went to the 'marauder's tree', Sirius explained to her that they loved that tree because in summer it gave them shade, in winter the leaves provided warmth, in the night time they could lie and hide behind the leaves and watch the stars and moon.

"So you'll bring me one night to star gaze together?" Sirius hugged her closer.

"Tonight at eleven meet me here." And off they went to find Lily and James.

They went to the tree and found Lily and James in a deep discussion.

"It looks like Lily is trying to change James' mind" Sirius said squinting to see better.

"And James is too stubborn…." Maeve mimicked Sirius.

"Stupid git. At least they aren't fighting." They both straightened up and went to greet their friends. As they went closer Lily and James stopped talking.

"Hey." Sirius and Maeve sat down next to them.

"Hey." Lily and James said in unison.

"So…." It was an awkward silence. They hadn't sat down to talk like this in a long time.

"Sirius and I are together." Maeve sputtered out. Sirius looked at her, James was too busy staring at Lily and Lily looked at Maeve. She grinned.

"I already knew that, you accepted his date offer at lunch."

"Eh… now we took it to the next level. We…" Lily brought her hands up to her ears and started talking gibberish. James looked at Maeve for an explanation, she just shrugged.

"I don't want to know, I don't want to know! Blablablablablablablabla" Lily went on. Sirius laughed and removed her hands from her ears.

"Relax, we won't say anything." Maeve grinned at her.

"How did this happen?" James said.

"Regulus incident and Maeve comforted me. One thing led to another and we were together." Sirius stopped and looked at Lily.

"Good thing you stopped there." They all laughed.

"Where's Remus?" Maeve asked looking around for the third member of the marauders.

"Er…" James looked at Sirius.

"He's…."

"He's at…"

"Full moon, Maeve." Lily said looking up at the sky. Sirius and James looked at her bewildered.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"We're smart aren't we?" Maeve slapped Lily's back.

"Ow!" Lily slapped Maeve on the shoulder.

"Cow!" Maeve tweaked Lily's nose.

"You- You-You niffler!" Lily sputtered. James looked at her.

"Niffler?"

"What?! I have a lot of words to call her but you guys are in front."

"Please refrain from calling my girlfriend names." Sirius hugged Maeve close to him.

"Hey…" Lily crossed her arms over her chest. She was about to say something when McDermot came over.

"Hey Lily"

"Hey Tristan!" James looked at Maeve. 'old friends' she mouthed at him. Lily and Tristan were rapidly in their Scottish accent. They laid it on so thick that no one near them could understand them. When Tristan left Lily turned to look at them.

"I used to baby-sit him. He's six years younger than me, he joined Hogwarts three months ago.

"Your accent is so cool!" Sirius whooped.

"So is mine!" Maeve said pouting. Sirius kissed her on the nose.

"Aw, of course it is."

"PDA people! Keep it low!" Lily said shielding her eyes. Maeve blushed while Sirius grinned.

"Whatever Evans." Everyone laughed. After a while they were talking and laughing until night time fell.

In the girl dormitories:

"You and Sirius are really cute!" Lily said while climbing into her bed.

"Yeah, he was really down."

"What happened?" Maeve walked to Lily's bed and go in next to her.

"Man, we haven't done this since we were 13." Lily laughed.

"Don't hog the blankets ok?"

"Sure thing. Anyway, we had a little run in with Regulus and Sirius was a bit down."

"If James was there he would have beaten him up."

"James" Lily looked at Maeve.

"Yeah James. You know how I always admit when I'm wrong. Well he's a nice guy. After you guys ditched us we started talking about History Of Magic. He knows so much!"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"We were talking about the Goblin Revolution in 1834. Did you know that one of the goblins hated wizards so much that he went around burning hospitals, as not to produce anymore wizards. He then went around to all the jewellers and stole the jewellery. He claimed that it was the Goblins who mined them, even though it was really Marcus Aztek who thought of mining back in 100AD."

"Sounds like you guys had a deep conversation."

"Then we talked about the elves. He was trying to convince me that they like it when they're helping wizards and when I brought up the story about the elf Jingly Uguadu, he was all, 'that elf had mental problems. Papers in St Mungos prove it' and I told him that he got brain damage after his 'master' abused him with so many spells." Maeve stared at Lily.

"So you agree with me now that James is smart?"

"He's so smart! He's lending me this History book that's really rare. He has to ask his mum to send it, but via floo powder. We can't risk the owls. The book was written back in the war of the wizards back in 1560."

"I'm glad?" Maeve didn't know what to say.

"He's got an AWESOME library back at his house. He told me that in the summer I can go and see it. Or during the Christmas holidays, we can stay there."

"I have to go back to stay here. The orphanage won't take me back."

"Nonsense, you go wherever I go. By the way if my mum asks, we're at Hogwarts ok? I don't think she'd like it if we stayed at a guy's house for the holidays." Maeve nodded. And so they slept until the clock struck 11.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Lily goes running**

The clock struck 11 and Maeve woke up. Lily was sleeping peacefully next to her; Maeve had gotten the blankets again. She silently got out of bed and put on her trousers and a t-shirt. She stole down the stairs and went out the portrait hole and walked to the 'marauder tree' She found Sirius sitting on the floor, nodding off.

"Hey." Maeve gave him a peck on the lips. Sirius opened his eyes and smiled. He leaned in a kissed her. He was being more aggressive and Maeve found herself on the grassy floor. They were kissing for a while until they heard a howl. Maeve tore away from Sirius.

"Was that…." She whispered. They were both panting heavily.

"Remus, yeah." Sirius left a trail of kisses down her throat.

"Sirius?" Maeve was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I'll stop." Sirius sat straight up.

"No, it's not that. I feel bad about Remus." Sirius looked at her.

"I feel sorry for him every single day. He has to accept that he'll never be normal, people won't accept him for who he is if they find out, and when he grows up he'll have a tough time finding a job." Maeve crawled into his lap and started playing with his fingers.

"When and how did you guys find out?"

"It was in our second year and James had noticed that Remus was missing again. We were sitting in the common room and just talking. He suddenly walked to the window and clicked his fingers. He ran to his room and brought his calendar down. He showed us the dates that Remus was 'sick' and there was the picture of the full moon on every day that he was missing. He's a smart kid"

"Yeah Lily told me."

"He really likes her you know. He's not arrogant when he's with us."

"So it's just for show?"

"Yeah, he thinks that that's the type Lily, and girls in general, go for."

"He's so sweet…" Sirius coughed suggestively. "Except for you, of course." Maeve grinned and leaned back into his chest. Sirius protectively put his arms around her and kissed her neck. Maeve sighed.

"Who would have thought that I would end up kissing the most beautiful girl on the planet." Maeve laughed.

"Flatter me enough Black?" For a minute they sat in silence until Maeve noticed the stars.

"I never really stared at the stars like this before." Sirius carefully scooped her out and dragged her in the middle of the area. He took her hand and pointed up.

*"You see that big star there? It's the evening star. The star next to it is Venus, see how it sparkles? It's the shiniest of all. She was the God of beauty and when one of her lovers killed her to keep her all to himself, her father didn't want such beauty to go wasted so he preserved her as the most beautiful star of all time." Maeve looked at him.

"How do you know this?"

"It's one of the things my mum told me." Maeve smiled sadly.

"Tell me more." Sirius looked in the sky and pointed at another star.

"You see that star there? It's the 'bad star'. It's always moving, never stays in one place. You can tell it's that star, or it's actual name is 'Kealn', because it shines brighter and then the light fades. See, it's doing it now." Maeve looked at the star. Sirius pointed at another star. "That's the star of destiny. It's the smallest star of all. That's the star that holds the destiny of the world. The one next to it, right there? That's the star for the lovers. It's between destiny and the star of Venus. It just shows how much destiny controls your life." Maeve gazed at the stars. Sirius skimmed the sky for another star and gave an exclamation of triumph when he found what he was looking for. "You see that star there?" He pointed at the dullest star. "Now that star is your star and therefore my favourite star." Maeve looked at him but Sirius continued looking at the star. "It's lost all it's sparkle because a girl stole it from him. She's the most beautiful girl on the planet." Maeve looked at the star again.

"I'm the reason a star lost its sparkle?" Sirius turned to her and smiled. His eyes twinkled merrily.*

"You are the reason many things happen, namely this." He hugged her close to him and Maeve blushed. Sirius led her back under the tree and kissed her. The moon even waned a bit to give them the privacy they needed.

"You're gorgeous." Sirius said in between kisses. Maeve pulled him closer and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You like doing that don't you?" Sirius smiled against her lips.

"It's so nice." Sirius pulled away from Maeve and looked at her.

"You want to know my secret don't you? Well you see when I take a shower…" Maeve leaned in to shut him but he pulled back and continued talking. He was smiling because he knew he was aggravating her.

"Sirius?" Maeve warned. Sirius grinned even harder.

"Well dear, our relationship can't be all physical." Maeve gave a sly grin. She got up and dusted herself off. She looked at Sirius before turning her back to him and started walking to Hogwarts. He got up and followed her.

"You missed a spot" He said cheekily and slapped her bum.

"Sirius!" Maeve said in mock shock. Sirius grinned at her. He hugged and she shivered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm cold again." Sirius tutted.

"Course! You only came out with a t-shirt on." He took off his jumper and helped her put it on.

"Ooo it's so soft!" Maeve snuggled in it. "It's still warm," she sniffed it "and it smells so good!" Sirius laughed.

"Then it's yours!" Maeve hugged him. "It's one o'clock, we have to go back."

"We've been out two hours?"

"Kissing takes a long time." Maeve laughed.

"Come on, hop on." Sirius bent over and Maeve jumped on his back.

"Piggy back ride!" And Sirius took her back to her dormitory.

Next Morning

"Morning Lils."

"Morning Maeve. You look tired."

"Yeah, I went with Sirius last night."

"You had fun?" Maeve smiled, remembering the night before.

"Yeah." Lily looked like she was about to be sick.

"I don't want to know." Maeve grinned.

"Oh you see we were rolling about on the…" Lily ran out of the room and left a laughing Maeve to follow her. She ran down the stairs and slammed straight into James.

"Hide me!" James looked at the girl trying to hide behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"Maeve! Trying to tell me about her night with Sirius." James laughed and turned to face her.

"Come on let's go to breakfast."

"Yeah sure. Lily checked behind her one more time and walked down with James to breakfast.

"Have you read the article in the Daily Prophet about the new potion that they're trying to invent?" James asked Lily.

"The one where it can cure the muggle illness, the flu?"

"Yeah, that one. I mean we also get them, but there's no cure."

"I think it's complete bullocks. I mean they're experimenting where? On poor patients who are too ill to say anything. One day it will go horribly wrong and they will pay."

"That's what I said! I'm glad I don't have the flu."

"In the muggle world they have antibiotics, something that helps cure the illness, but it's not strong and takes days so that it can work."

"So cool! And there was this other one, a potion for dragon pox."

"They'll never find a cure for that. For you to get dragon pox it has to really get into your immune system. And when it does get into your immune system, it crashes, no potion can revive that." And the two talked about potions and analysed the daily prophet articles until they were interrupted by Sirius and Maeve.

"Morning." Sirius said smiling at everyone.

"You had a good time last night." James noticed. Sirius nodded while Maeve looked at Lily and grinned.

"We had a WONDERFUL time." Lily glared at her. This time they were joined by Remus.

"Hey Remus. How was it?" Maeve asked. Remus looked at her weirdly.

"She knows mate." Sirius said through a mouthful of crackers.

"Oh, it was great, like always." He was sarcastic.

"Well Maeve and I are going out, Lily and James are friends and you… you don't look very happy." Remus didn't look happy.

"I'm not feeling well, it's usually like this the day after."

"Poor you. Here, have a buttered toast." Sirius held out a piece of toast. Remus declined it.

"Can't eat." Maeve looked at Remus.

"You can't eat. Damn I wish I could stop eating." Now it was Sirius' turn to look at her.

"You're normal weight." He commented.

"Yeah that's cause she wakes up at five every day and goes running." Lily said eating her toast.

"And how do you stay in good shape?" Maeve spat her milk out, all over James.

"Sorry James." She said and resumed her laughing.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"Lily? Good shape?" Lily glared at her, again.

"Shut up Maeve." James looked at Maeve looking for an explanation for Lily's rudeness.

"Lily is not fit! She can't run thirty metres without getting out of breath." Maeve commented. Sirius got a devilish look on his face.

"It's Saturday, let's teach Lily how to run." Remus looked up at him.

"I think I'll stay of it."

"No! You can be time keeper!" James said. Lily looked at all of them, glaring at them.

"I'm not going to run. I don't want to run."

"Tough, you are running." Lily groaned.

They all made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Ok, when you run, keep your breathing even." James advised.

"Look Maeve and I will have a race and see who can run the fastest, cause I'm dying to know, then we'll give you a shot." James and Maeve took their positions, Sirius blew the whistle and they were off.

"We didn't give a place!" Maeve yelled to James who was next to her.

"Three laps around the lake" James yelled back. Maeve nodded and sped up. James' eyes bulged. He had some serious competition.

When they had completed the three rounds Maeve and James were red in the face.

"Beat you!" Maeve sang.

"By eleven seconds!" James exclaimed.

"Still!" Sirius whooped and twirled Maeve around.

"You guys I don't run!" Lily said stamping her foot.

"One lap Lily, one lap." Lily took her position and Sirius blew the whistle. Lily only ran about fourty metres before she was really out of breath. Maeve run up to her with ease.

"Look I'll jog with you." They both jogged. "Keep your pace even. Don't try to overrun me, and don't fall back. Keep your breathing even." Lily was panting, struggling to breathe. James soon joined her.

"Come on Lily." Maeve nearly stopped. This was the first time she heard him call her Lily. Maeve picked up her pace and ran a bit more.

"Maeve!" Lily yelled.

"Keep up with me!" Maeve yelled back. Lily ran a bit and caught up with Maeve.

"Do-pant-I-pant-have-pant-to do-pant-this?" Maeve looked sideways and grinned at Lily.

"Yeah, you do. Just one lap. Think about it, I run three laps in the morning and two at night."

"Why-pant-are-pant-you-pant-too-pant-tired-pant-at night?" Lily tried to be sarcastic but trying to be sarcastic while panting was not effective, as she found out.

"Yo Lils, shut your mouth and run or else you'll get a stitch!" James yelled at her.

"I think I already do!" Lily yelled back and stopped. Maeve jogged in one spot waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Come on Lils, half a lap." Lily clutched her side. James went next to her and asked after her health.

"I'm fine." She snapped at both of them.

"You just lost your privilege for a piggy back ride." Maeve said and ran the remaining lap.

"Hop on?" James offered. Lily looked at him curiously. "No tags attached, I promise." Lily half heartedly hopped on his back and James carried her to Sirius, Remus and Maeve who were already in deep discussion. Sirius looked up as James and Lily approached.

"Tut tut, Lily, you can't even run a lap?" Lily glared at him.

"It took you," Remus looked at his floating stopwatch "ten minutes"

"Shut up Black." Sirius laughed. Then she looked at Remus. "It was a 5 kilometre bloody run!" She growled.

"S'ok Lils, we love you just the way you are." Sirius said

"Thanks." She hopped down and nearly lost her balance. James held her steady until she could walk normally.

"Thanks."

"No problem." And they all walked towards the castle.

*Now these aren't real star names/interpretations. I made them up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: I think I kissed James Potter**

"Man, I'm so sore!" Lily tried to move her arm in circles but she kept cringing in pain.

"Lily, you're such a wuss!" Maeve scolded her.

"Well I'm sorry for complaining. But I believe, I believe, that it was _you _who told me to run" Maeve looked at her.

"Yeah sure, blame the best friend." Lily laughed. They went together into the Great Hall and sat next to the Marauders.

"Morning girls." Remus said with his mouthful.

"Didn't your mum ever teach you not to talk with your mouthful?" Maeve scolded and sat opposite him, next to Sirius.

"Morning" Maeve said cheerfully, Sirius dully waved in return. "What's with him?" Maeve asked the guys pointing at Sirius.

"Don't mind him, last night he got in late." Maeve looked at Sirius.

"Why did you go to bed late?" Sirius looked at her, his eyelids nearly covering his pupils. He spoke in a slow voice.

"I had detention with Filch, made me sweep the whole effing Hall, then I really wanted to finish this new book I got, so I slept at 4 o'clock this morning."

"What book were you reading?" Lily asked.

"Of Trolls and Dungeons, by Magatha Harty" Sirius took a bit out of his sandwich.

"That's a horrible book!" Maeve exclaimed. Sirius looked at her.

"Uh, no it isn't. There is so much action and everything is so cool about him."

"Jason is a self-centred prick. He cheated on two of his girlfriends and killed so many innocent to get to the bad guy." Sirius looked at her.

"He cheated on his girlfriend with that other girl so technically it was one girlfriend he cheated on. And about him killing those innocent people, they died _for _him. So technically, he didn't kill anyone except the bad guy." Maeve let her fork clatter.

"So you think telling that poor soldier, 'go out and check if anyone is coming' while he was taking butterbeer, isn't killing him."

"He didn't know that that guy was coming."

"Again…" Remus interrupted them.

"Um… guys, as entertaining as it is to watch you guys argue a lot, we have class now and McGonogall is going to kill us." They all got up and headed to class. Sirius took with him a couple of fruit and a slice of buttered toast.

"Hey, Maeve, hold on!" Sirius shouldered his shoulder bag and ran after them.

"Yeah?" Maeve looked back and grinned. Sirius slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Hm… Bet ya, you can't beat me." Maeve flashed him a smile before running to class.

"WAIT! NOT FAIR! My bag is heavy!" Sirius feebly ran after her without much energy.

---

Class ended and the group met up in the common room. Peter was missing, Remus was reading a book, Maeve and Sirius were talking and James and Lily were sitting in an awkward silence.

"Class, was…interesting today." James said nodding his head.

"Yes, I mean, yeah it was." Lily looked up and twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"So, um… I'm going to sleep." James said getting up. He made eye contact with Lily and then quickly averted his head.

"Night mate!" Sirius yelled after him. James went on, not hearing him. "Huh, wonder what's wrong with him." Lily quickly gave Maeve a look as if to tell her 'meet me upstairs' and quickly shot up.

"Night to you too Lils!" Sirius shouted after her, but she didn't hear him. "Seriously, what's wrong with me? Do I not exist to everyone else." Maeve laughed and followed Lily, but not before kissing Sirius on the cheek.

"Unfortunately you do exist for me" quipped Remus from behind his book. Sirius showed him the finger and went grumpily to bed.

"My, my, we are getting touchy." Remus closed his book and followed Sirius.

**Girl's Dormitory**

"Lils, why did you want me to come up?" Maeve said once she had entered the room. Lily was lying face down on her bed.

"I hink I kffed Jfame Potfer" Maeve looked her and shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't speak Gobbledok. Care to speak to me in English, the universal language?" Lily put her head up…

"I think I kissed James Potter" and then plonked it down again. Maeve looked stunned for a minute.

"Wow, hold on, James Potter? As in arrogant, bully, toerag, James Potter." Lily nodded. "What were you thinking?!" Maeve exclaimed. Lily tried saying something but Maeve didn't catch it. It sounded surprisingly like, 'I don't knooooooooooooow'. "Ok. How did it happen? I gotta ask" Lily turned and faced Maeve with her green eyes.

_Flashback_

_The Hogwarts corridors were illuminated by thousands of candles that never seemed to end. Lily and James were walking, deep in discussion about the prisons of Azkaban. _

"_No, it's horrible there!" Lily stubbornly stated._

"_It's the only way to keep the prisoners in line. I went there with my dad last summer as a part of 'don't get into trouble or you'll end up like this' training." At this Lily laughed. But then she got serious again._

"_No, no, no! The dementors are horrible creatures that shouldn't exist and even if they do, they should die." It was James' time to laugh._

"_Lily, innocent Lily. These people deserve it. They committed murder slash rape etc."_

"_Yeah well, stick 'em in…" Lily didn't have time to finish her sentence. She tripped over something and would have fallen over if James' reflexes hadn't been that good. He held her close to him and she looked up. Hazel eyes met green eyes._

"_Thank…" Again Lily didn't have time to finish. James bent his head and kissed her full on the lips. He was gentle. After a while Lily pulled away. James looked guilty while Lily was flushed red._

"_Sorry." James went to leave but Lily toppled._

"_Ow! I think I sprained my ankle." Lily twisted her ankle and grimaced. _

"_Here, I'll take you to the Hospital wing." James supported her fully on him, took her bag and led her to the hospital wing."_

"You go man!" Sirius whooped! Remus smiled slightly while James was staring into space.

"You kissed her?" Peter asked from his bed, the one farthest away from James. James looked at him and grinned.

"I didn't know what to do. Her eyes are so gorgeous."

"Well then, I'll go and kiss the next girl with the most gorgeous eyes. Hang on; your girl is the only girl with nice eyes." Remus sat down next to James. James laughed.

"Hey, Maeve also has nice eyes." James and Remus ignored him.

"Is that why it was so awkward in the common room?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I mean she didn't slap me, she didn't yell at me… she was normal!" James looked at Remus.

"Hm… she must start to like you." Remus looked sceptical.

"But you won't go out with her, will you?" Sirius looked at James with a serious expression.

"I don't… I don't know!" James shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Dude, that girl rejected you for six years." Sirius reminded him.

"Yeah, but now they're getting along." Remus pointed out to him.

"Still, she was a bitch to him." Sirius turned to James. "You can't date her! No way!" James looked at Sirius.

"Padfoot, I really like Lily, I want her to go out with him."

"Get it through your head Prongs, she won't go out with you. She hates you!"

"Thanks Padfoot. In case you haven't noticed, you're going out with her best mate."

"Yeah, but we all know who my heart truly belongs to." Sirius looked at his friends. Remus scrunched up his forehead. James looked shocked.

"Then why are you going out with Maeve?"

"Hey, I still really like her ok? It's just Jacqueline is more sophisticated."

"Yeah, and way out of your league. You can't do that to Maeve."

"Look Prongs, Jacqueline will come to her senses once I graduate from Hogwarts. She's only three years older than me."

"That's disgusting. She already has a boyfriend. Besides, what about Maeve." Remus asked.

"Maeve? Man, she'll be lucky if she's still together with me until the end of this year." Remus and James looked disgusted.

"She'll be lucky? Are you really that vain?" James shoved Sirius off his bed.

"Look man, I'm not the one who's in love with a girl who doesn't like me back. At least I can get a girl." Sirius went to his bed.

"Padfoot, seriously, what do you think of Maeve?" Remus asked standing up.

"I like her a lot. I like her more than my other girlfriends, but it won't last."

"Why?"

"Because. First, she's a year younger than us, and second, she's not my kind of girl."

"She's a year younger, yet she's in our year! She skipped second year, remember? What exactly is your type of girl anyway? A slut like Jacqueline?" Remus took off his clothes and stayed in his boxers. He was ready to go to sleep.

"Jacqueline is not a slut ok? She just likes to show off her body." James opened his curtains and looked straight at Sirius.

"When my real best friend comes, give me a call." And he snapped his curtains shut again.

**Girl's Dormitory**

"Hey, where were you?" Lily asked as Maeve came in looking dazed.

"Nothing, I went to…I went to get my sweater." Lily looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"You don't seem to be holding it." She observed.

"It's, it's ok. I'll get in the morning." Maeve hazily went to her bed. She didn't even say goodnight to Lily. Lily looked at her shut curtains once again before closing her own. 'Weird' she thought.

**Next Morning**

"Hey sweetie!" Sirius pecked Maeve on the cheek and sat next to her. Maeve smiled at him.

"Morning. Want some toast?" She offered him buttered toast. Sirius thanked her and took it.

"Man, I'm so beat!" Remus came and sat opposite them.

"Why's that?" Lily asked.

"I was up reading up a new potion in our textbook." Remus clumsily buttered his toast.

"Well I was woken at four this morning when Missy here decided to go out for a run." Lily scowled at Maeve, she just grinned back.

"Don't you usually run at five?" James asked.

"Eh, I didn't sleep last night." Maeve replied. "I ran the double of what I usually run." Sirius looked at her shocked.

"Wow, that must've been a hell of a run. Why didn't you sleep last night?"

"I read a horror book." The bell rang and Maeve was the first one up. She left without saying a word.

"What's with her? She's not usually a morning person, especially after her run." Lily got up slowly.

"Well, let's go to class and find out, shall we?" James asked. Lily smiled coyly at him.

**Maeve, what's up?**

**Wow, you're passing notes DURING CLASS, Lils, you've become a rebel**

**I got you to thank for that. Now, what's up?**

**Nothing, how's it going with James?**

**Eh, today morning was better**

**I can hear the bells!**

**Shut up**

**Wow, first it's the note passing, now it's the swearing. What's next? Truancy?**

**::shocked:: never!**

**Hehe, ok now I have to pay attention. This lesson is important.**

Lily stared at the note and then at Maeve. Maeve was sitting next to Haley Iocine, and… taking notes! Lily was worried. That wasn't her friend.

**James!**

_**Lily! Passing notes during class?? You rebel!**_

**Why does everyone say that?! I'm not a rebel!**

_**Whatever, what's up?**_

**Maeve**

_**Actually she's not up, she's sitting next to Haley :p**_

**Shut up! I mean that's not her**

_**Wow, swearing now are we? Ts ts. If that's not Maeve then where is she ; )**_

**Potter! You're insufferable!**

_**Thank you my dear!**_

**I mean, she's not acting like herself.**

_**I got something to tell you after class. Meet me in the transfiguration room. Ok?**_

**Sure, no tags attached?**

_**Unfortunately no tags attached. **_

**: )**

The bell rang and Lily quickly gathered her things and went with James to the transfiguration room. Thankfully none of their friends followed them.

"Spill." Lily said, lowering herself into one of the wooden chairs. James sat on the desk and looked down at her.

"Sirius told us some stuff last night, which I don't agree with." And James told the story excluding what Sirius told him about Lily. When he finished Lily looked shocked.

"That bastard!" She exclaimed. James looked at her and gulped.

"Don't say that Lils, he's my best friend." Lily looked at James.

"Well, I don't think we should interfere." Lily said.

"So you're not going to tell Maeve anything?"

"No, I mean she's happy with him." And then everything was forgotten. Lily and James walked together down to the Great Hall were they talked and laughed with Sirius and Remus. Maeve was in the library studying.

**Girl's Dormitory**

"Hey Maeve." Lily smiled. Maeve looked at her and gave a watery smile. Her cheeks were smudged and her nose was running. Lily noticed this and ran to her. "What's wrong?" She sat on Maeve's bed but Maeve pushed her off.

"Nothing." Lily looked at Maeve.

"Nothing?" She repeated. "Then why won't you let me sit on your bed?" Maeve looked at her. Her brown eyes were bloodshot.

"When were you planning on telling me about Sirius?" Maeve asked…


End file.
